totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tylko najlepsi sięgną szczyt Olimpu!
Chris: I dotarliśmy! Stał na głównym pokładzie. Chris: Finałowy odcinek! Zagwizgnął oraz wystrzeliły serpentyny. Chris: W końcu skończymy tą podróż tym chorym statkiem.. Chef: Tylko to? Chris: A co chcesz kończyć! Ma być superwybuchowoniespodziewacyjnie! Chef tylko wywrócił oczami. Chef: Obrzydzasz mnie tym kryzysem średniego wieku. Chris: Cicho! Odwrócił się do kamery. Chris: Więc zapraszam na niesamowity, ostatni odcinek Grecji... Zostają wystrzelone serpentyny po raz drugi. Chris: Totalnej.. Wystrzelone zostają fajerwerki. Chris: Porażki! Wybuchają tworząc napis "Wielki Finał" Zwierzenia zawodników Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Więc co.. nadszedł czas na finałowe zwierzenia? Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za popieprzony idiota wpadł na ten pomysł… Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Uwielbiam ten pomysł! Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ehhh co tam.. mogę się pozwierzać i tak.. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Hmmm co zrobię jak wygram? Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli wygram, a wygram! BA! Satanista nigdy nie przegrywa! Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Spełnię swoje marzenie i otworzę restaurację gdzie personel zastąpi urządzenia! Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Więc pierwsze co zrobię to zbuduję za część pieniędzy kamienny krąg. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ich usta zastąpią mielarki, nauczę ich techniki grillowania swoim ciałem i chowania żywności w swoim ciele.. Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Rozpalę pośrodku wielgachne ognisko i zwiąże wszystkich ludzi co mnie wkurzali w czasie sezonu… Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Będę robił sok gniotąc owoce w wielkiej bali za zapleczu.. Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Podpalę ich żywcem na stosie.. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Może nawet zostanę sławnym kucharzem! Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Potem resztę pieniędzy rozsypię nad nimi.. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Yaaay to jest takie piękne marzenie! Oby sie spełniło! Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): I będę spoglądał jak to co oni kochają pali się przed ich ciałami, a potem oni sami się spalą! Muahaha! Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): A za część pieniędzy podzielę się z moimi wszystkimi kolegami z tego sezonu! Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Z prochu powstali, w popiół się zamienią! Mhahah! Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): No tak to by wyglądało. Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Muahahaha! Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co sądzę o rywalu? No.. boję się go trochę, ale raz po nim skakałem i teraz znowu skoczę na niego! Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Paolo jako rywal? Buahahahaha… gostek padnie pod naporem mojego majestatycznego kultu! Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): No to chyba wszystko… Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dobra kończymy.. za dużo zwierzeń na raz.. Dzień pierwszy Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Apartament Ostatnie dni na statku zawodnicy spędzali sobie na statku. Xavier: Huh? Rozglądał sie wkoło. Xavier: Gruby wstał? Uderzał o łóżko, ale nic nie Xavier: Meheszki. Wziął ręcznik i poszedł do łazienki w apartamencie tam niestety czekała na niego niespodzianka. Paolo: Ożeń się ze mną! Ożeń się ze mną pomarańczo.. Cały zaczerwieniony z butelką spirytusu podgrzewał basen. Xavier: Ty! Wybił mu butelkę. Xavier: Świętokradztwo! Paolo: Że co? Ja się gotuję od tych bąbelków... Dotkął Xaviera i zrobił mu czerwony odcisk na skórze. Xavier: Ty sam doprowadzisz siebie do wymarcia.. Paolo: Nie! Wcale, że nie! Czyszczę się bo czystszy ja to czystrze jedzenie. Xavierowi odebrała się ochota na odpoczynek. Poszedł siąść sobie przy stole i dalej wbijać nóż jaknajszybciej pomiędzy palcami. Kuchnia Chefa Chef: Gnoje.. musiałem wam przyrządzić w ramach finału ucztę godną bogów greckich i obyście się nią udławili! Paolo: Dziękuję Chefie! Chef: Nie odzywaj się gruby z zamordowanymi kubkami smakowymi. Przystawił mu tasak pod szyję. Paolo: Dobrze.. dobrze.. Odsunął tasak i wkurzony wyszedł. Paolo: To dla nas!? Jego oczy błyskały od światła odbijanego z tłuszczu spływającego z kaczki. Paolo: Zaraz dostanę padaczki normalnie! Xavier: Umieraj.. Oderwał jeden kawałek. Xavier: Ułatwisz mi sprawę. Paolo: Aj tam mówisz jak ponurak. Wziął michę z ryżem oraz całą kaczkę. Paolo: To będzie najwspanialsze śniadanie! Xavier: Najgorsze dla mnie.. Chwycił jedno z naczyń. Xavier: Albo może.. Sokiem z czarnych porzeczek polewał sobie czarną galaretkę. Xavier: Iście mroczne! Zbliżył ją do siebie. Paolo: Będziesz jadł czy podziwiał to jakbyś w galerii był? Xavier: Będę podziwiał dopóki nie zacznie się bać! Paolo: Spoko! Więcej dla mnie.. Zagarniał wszystko co było przed jego nosem. Paolo: Taka przekąska z rana stawi mnie na nogi! Xavier: I zbezcześci łazienkę na kolejny miesiąc! Paolo: A co tam. To ostatnie dzień! Xavier: Masz rację.. Spojrzał się chytrze. Xavier: Masz rację.. Muahahah.. Nagle walnął w jego rękę widelcem. Xavier: Gdzie sięgasz po moje jadło! Paolo: Ona się rozpuszcza… Xavier: Tak! Taki jest krąg śmierci! Ugryzł kawałek napawając się nim. Paolo nie przejmował się i jadł dalej co zdążył chwycić którąkolwiek kończyną. Xavier: Idiota… Nadział kolejny kąsek gdy nagle obok twarzy pojawił się wbity nóż. Chłopak lekko pobladł, starał się być opanowany. Korytarz Pokładowy W międzyczasie Chris z Chefem odbywali dość ważną dyskusję. Chris: Chefie? Posłuchaj Chef: Nie! Wbił nóż w ścianę. Chef: Nigdy nie pozwalasz mi! Chris: Ten motym jest oklepany! Chef: Najlepszy! Chris: Za dużo go było w tym sezonie! Chef: Widowiskowy! Chris: I tak ścigają nas przez tego mrocznego księżulka piekieł. Chef: Zaraz ci przypomnę ile musiałem się nacharować by wyżywić tą jedną osobę! Chris: On jest widowiskowy! Chef: I pożera więcej niż cała Afryka wyprodukuje! Chris: Nie stosuj takich dziwnych porównań i masz. Cisnął mu jakimś planem. Chris: Znalazłeś ich? Chef: Ta… Chris: To ładnie proszę umieść ich tam. Chef: Zawsze na twoim. Chris: Ja zawsze.. Puścił oczko do kamery. Chris: Dostaje co chcę! Chef tylko wywrócił oczami i poszedł sobie. Chris: Halo… rozwiałeś mi grzywkę. Port w Pelli Chris: Czas na nasze wspaniałe finałowe zadanie wymyślone z Myśla o was moi kochani finaliści! Xavier: Mrocznie… Ziewał z nudów. Paolo: Jestem taki podniecony! Będę mógł korzystać z bufetu do końca życia jak wygram! Xavier: Wygrasz? Spojrzał mu z zawiścią w oczy. Xavier: Najpierw przeżyj.. Stuknął go kilka razy nożem po klatce piersiowej. Paolo: A mam cię gdzieś! Zsunął ostrze. Paolo: Ja to wygram dla moich friends! Xavier: Patetyczny przypadek.. Paolo: Co? Xavier: Nieważne.. Chris: Zawodnicy, proszę o uwagę. To zadanie jest niezwykle ważne! W sumie to jedno z trzech zadań. Uśmiechnął się wrednie. Chris: Na początek każdy z was będzie musiał poszukać w mieście co najmniej trzech Kopanów do drugiego zadania. Macie czas równo do osiemnastej dzisiejszego dnia. Paolo: A zaraz! Jak rozpoznamy ich? Chris: Wybraliśmy specjalnie dla was dwójkę, która chyba wam przypadnie do gustu. Paolo: Świetnie! Xavier: Mi nikt nie przypadnie.. Chris: No przyznam.. Zerknął na kontrakt. Chris: Mało kto się zgodził być twoim partnerem. Jedna druga została przez nas przymuszona. Xavier: Wybo.. moment… Zrobił się bledszy niż zwykle. Xavier: On!? Chris: Co za on? Xavier: On mi pomoże!? Chris: A tego nie powiem! Jak znajdziesz to będziesz wiedział. Paolo: A właśnie jak nie znajdziemy? Chris: Cóż.. wtedy trudniej wam będzie w kolejnej części zadania. Stragan z grami Satanista z niewielką przewagą rozglądał się po straganach. Xavier: Mroczny ja ma biec po tym nieprzyjaznym mieście? Grek: Widzisz go kochanie? Zbliżył się do niej. Grek: On dokonał tej makabry. Greczynka: Naprawdę? To straszne. Sprzedawca Grek: Powinniśmy go spalić na stosie! Grek 2: Dokładnie! Grek: Dopadniemy go! Dziecko Greka: Tato.. ale mi się nie chce.. Grek: Pokażemy mu wszyscy! Wszyscy wrzeszczeli Sparta! Xavier: Taaak! Uciekał przed wściekłym tłumem który go gonił. Xavier: Jestem wyklęty w Grecji! Może być lepiej? Obrywał nadlatującymi kamieniami z okiennic. Xavier: Może! Z płaczem biegł przed siebie. Xavier: To zwiastun końca świata! Biegł dalej uciekając przed tłumem. Xavier: On istnieje. Złożył ręce w biegu. Xavier: To kara i nagroda w jednym! Sklep z akcesoriami Paolo postanowiła poszukać w pierwszym lepszym centrum handlowym. Paolo: Dobrze! Hejj! Sprzedawca: Hej.. Paolo: Są tutaj ludzie? Spoglądał na niego dziwnie. Sprzedawca: Są przecież.. wokoło. Paolo: Musiałem o czymś innym myśleć. Hehe.. Sprzedawca: Dziwny z ciebie człowiek.. Odwrócił się i wrócił do układania rzeczy. Paolo nagle coś chrupał. Ten nagle się odwrócił. Sprzedawca: Powiedz.. Paolo: Tak? Sprzedawca: Nie kazałem ci iść!? Paolo: Nie.. Sprzedawca: Świetnie.. to każę ci teraz iść! Paolo: No ok.. Smutny odsunął się od stoiska i szedł. Sprzedawca: Ugh.. Układał dalej swoje rzeczy. Sprzedawca: Czemu do jasnej cholery ci turyści muszą byś wkurzający? Pewnie! Wkurzony cisnął słuchawkami na półkę. Sprzedawca: Wybrałem studia, a teraz co! Skończyłem na tym straganie. Załamany gadał sam ze sobą. Sprzedawca: Dlaczego!? Dlaczego dziewczyna mnie rzuciła! Dlaczego muszę pracować w nędznym sklepiku zamiast w kancelari! Co z tego, że pomyliłem kawę z prochami nieboszczyka! To wyglądało podobnie! Znowu słyszał chrupanie. Sprzedawca: JESTEŚ! Odwrócił się wymierzając w jakąś panią z dzieckiem plastikową oprawą z słuchawkami. Sprzedawca: E… Matka tylko się obraziła i odeszła z dzieckiem. Sprzedawca: Co za chory.. Znowu słyszał chrupanie. Sprzedawca: Skąd! Paolo: Ja sobie nie poszedłem! Rozglądał się nie widząc go. Wkurzony wziął miotłę i biegł przed siebie. Paolo: Łuuuu! Nawiedzam! Jestem duchem! Wyszedł spod przykrycia. Paolo: Zobaczmy.. Rozglądał się po stoisku. Chwycił za GPS. Paolo: To mi pomoże! Zaczął grzebać po kieszeni. Nie miał pieniędzy, ale zostawił talerzyk z kiełbaskami i kanapką. Paolo: Promocję grilla zrobię specjalnie za GPS! Radośnie gwizdał. Paolo: Łiii! Zakręcił się w kółko. Paolo: Mam mapę w wersji cyfrowej! Piruetami obijał się, przewracając inne stanowiska. Paolo: Ale tutaj brudno.. z takiej podłogi bym nie jadł. Poszedł do drzwi wyjściowych z galerii. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mapka do poszukiwań to podstawa! Nie chcę znowu się zgubić. Ciemna uliczka W końcu Xavierowi udało się umknąć na chwilę tłumowi. Xavier: Huh.. Siadł sobie na śmietniku. Xavier: Jestem jak wyrzutek. Zacisnął pieści z radości. Xavier: Idealnie! Panie ciemności ja chcę więcej! Ludzie się nagle cofnęli. Słyszeć kroki schował się. Greczynka: Widziałeś go! Był niedaleko. Grek: Mówię ci, że nie. Greczynka: Tak to jest na was polegać. Grek: Z ciebie więcej pożytku nie będzie. Spojrzała się na niego zabójczym wzrokiem. Grek: Znaczy.. kupię ci.. Zaczął się nerwowo drapać. Grek: Buty? Wciąż nie zmieniał się wzrok. Grek: I dwa stroje do kompletu? Wciąż zawistnie patrzyła. Grek: Nowy samochód do tego? Nagle rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Greczynka: Kocham cię bardziej! Wtulała się do niego. Grek: Więc szukajmy bezmyślnie dalej! Greczynka: Hurra! Zaczęli biec. Xavier z ulgą wyszedł. Xavier: No.. przeszkadzają mi w przeklętej misji. Szedł sobie, by wyjść drugą stroną. Xavier: Hmm.. zapałki.. Wziął je chowając do kieszeni. Idąc zauważył otwarte okno. Xavier: Muahaha.. Cichaczem zbliżył się. Nie wiedział co zaraz zobaczy. Zaglądał prze nie. Stoisko z rybami Paolo: UUU! Rybki! Ktoś na zapleczu przebierał rybami. Paolo: Obsługa! Sprzedawca pokazał się za kotary. Dilon: O chwila znam cię! Paolo: Wiesz jestem wspaniałym modelem! Dilon: Nie wątpię.. Przekręcił oczami. Dilon: Czasem wstydzę się pochodzenia. Paolo: Macie cudny kraj! Dilon: Pewnie.. Dakota: Dilonku z kim rozmawiasz? Wyskoczyła zza kotary. Dakota: Uuu! Paolo mnie znalazł? Paolo: Łiii! Pierwsza osoba! Dakota: Łiii! Będę w finale! Dilon: Łiii! Pędźcie szukać dalej! Dakota: Łiii! Przecisnęła się miedzy skrzyniami i pobiegła do niego. Dakota: Poszukamy Jessici? Paolo: No pewnie! <3 Złapali się za ręce i zaczęli piszczeć. Dilon: To pobiegniecie? Dakota: Będę w telewizji jeszcze! I pomogę wygrać! Paolo: A ja będę wygranym! Znowu piszczeli z radości. xD Dilon: Świetnie.. W końcu pobiegli wesoło zwracając na siebie uwagę innych. Dilon (W pokoju zwierzeń): Naprawdę mnie irytowała.. rany po co do niej zagadałem. Blondyny mi się zachciało. Wnętrze budynku Xavier obserwował znaną mu rzecz. Był zdumiony. Dziewczynka satanistka: Dobrze! Dziewczynka miała nóż w ręce, a wyglądem przypominała Xaviera. Podobnie jak siedzący naprzeciw niej chłopak. Dziewczynka satanistka: Musimy pomóc naszemu Xavierowi! Chłopak satanista: Dokładnie siostro! Wyciągnął swój nóż. Dziewczynka satanistka: Będziemy święcili tego kota! Spoglądała na niego, Dziewczynka satanistka: Zaraz? Dlaczego nie prawdziwy! Chłopak satanista: Nie jesteśmy godni prawdziwego! Musimy zadowolić się ciastem. Dziewczynka satanistka: Czy ty głupi jesteś? Chłopak satanista: Nie lubię cię już.. Wkurzony wstał. Chłopak satanista: Zepsułaś zabawę! Załapłakany wybiegł. Dziewczynka satanistka: Co za wrażliwa beksa. Wzięła jego rzucony nóż. Dziewczynka satanistka: Skoro nie mam wyjścia.. Mierzyła w tort w kształcie kota. Dziewczynka satanistka: Składam ci tą ofiarę! Zaczęła ciachać ciasto. Xavier z dumą się przyglądał. Jednak ludzie zaczęli się orientować gdzie uciekł. Szybko uciekł robiąc za sobą hałas. Grek: Gdzie on jest! Greczynka: Kochanie.. jestem padnięta. Grek: Tam jest! Wbiegł tam prosto za nim. Dziewczynka nagle wyjrzała przez okno. Dziewczynka satanistka: Czy to był on? Zaciekawiona musiała to sprawdzić i podążała śladem. Warsztat Ledwo co dyszał od ucieczki, ale był na chwilę bezpieczny. Xavier: No.. w końcu spokój. Shinji: Czy na pewno. Na wyższym segmencie siedział Shinji z książką. Xavier: Wiedziałem.. Shinji: O czym? Xavier: Ty mnie nawiedzisz… Shinji: Nikt inny by nie zechciał. Xavier: Będziesz mnie znów pouczał? Shinji: Nie, bo to bez sensu. Ale mogę ci pomóc już wygrać. Zamknął książkę. Xavier: Hah! Masz jakiś powód? Shinji: W sumie żadnego. Xavier: Co za bzdura. Shinji: Nie wierzysz mi? Przyglądał się wspaniałemu rzemiosłu. Shinji: Kowale istanieją? Hmm.. Wymierajacy są.. Xavier: Słuchasz mnie? Shinji: Chcesz się kłócić? Xavier: Chętnie. Shinji: Ja jakoś nie mam ochoty na to. Wzdgrnął reką sięgając po płaszcz. Shinji: Łap. Rzucił mu płaszcz. Shinji: To cię uchroni przed tym tłumem. Xavier: Naprawdę jesteś przerażający i wszechwiedzący. Shinji: Tylko wtedy kiedy.. Nagle padł na ziemie zasypiając. Xavier: Muahah.. jednak ja.. Zarzucił na siebie chłopaka. Xavier: Czarny pan! Zarzucił płaszczem. Xavier: Mogę dalej ruszać ku przeznaczeniu. Postanowił w przebraniu wyjść i szukać drugiego towarzysza. Kwietniki Wściekły tłum tym razem oblegał drugiego finalistę. Jednak z innych powodów. Greczynka: To boski Paolo <3 Grek: Pokaż nam swój taniec brzucha! <3 Dziecko: Tato.. Ciągnęło go za nogawkę. Dziecko: Głodny jestem. Grek: Nie teraz. Dziecko: SŁUCHAJ MNIE! Szybko kucnął. Grek: Słuchaj tatuś teraz musi dotknąć tego wspaniałego człowieka! Więc proszę.. Dał mu kilka euro. Grek: Idż kupić lody! Dziecko: Ale tato! Nie przejął się i dalej się wpychał w tłum. Dziecko: Tato.. lodziasz przed tobą się wpycha.. Przeliczyło sobie pieniądze i się uśmiechnęło. Dziecko: Będzie na misiaczka dla koleżanki. <3 Pobiegło gdzieś. Dakota: To będzie trudne… Coraz więcej ich się zbierało. Paolo: Co robimy? Dakota: Użyj ich może? Paolo: A wypada? Wciąż machał swoim ciałkiem. Dakota: Ja bym tak zrobiła. Paolo: No może.. Nagle się zatrzymał. Tłum warczał z niezadowolenia. Paolo: Mam prośbę do was. Wiecie, że gram w zadaniu i pomożecie znaleźć mi pomocnika? Tłum zaczął rozmawiać miedzy sobą. Paolo: To byłoby dla mnie ważne no i… Nie wiedział zbytnio co zrobić. Dakota pokazywała na twarz. Paolo: Dam wam swoją twarz! Tłum nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Dakota dyskretnie postanowiła pomóc, szeptają mu obok. Dakota: Zdjęcie.. Paolo: Dam wam.. zdjęcie z swoją twarzą? Dakota: Ekem.. z autografem. Paolo: Z autografem! Tłum zawył z radości. Wszyscy zapewniali, że odnajdą ją bądż jego i przyprowadzą. Rozbiegli się wszędzie. Dakota: Wspaniale być sławną! Paolo: Nuu.. fakt! Główna droga Xavier: W końcu mnie zostawili. Ogarnął się i wyszedł na ulicę. Xavier: Biorę to.. Wyrwał z wieszaka jakąś koszulę i owinął wokół twarzy. Xavier: Zadanie zniknięcia wymaga. Zaczął się śmiać do siebie. Xavier: Przetestujmy. Spokojnie szedł przy ludziach, ale jakoś nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Xavier: Muahaha.. Szedł dalej w poszukiwaniu drugiego pomocnika. Kawiarenka Paolo: W końcu się udało co nie? Zdyszany siedział przy stoliku. Dakota: Jesteś taki sławny! Paolo: Co nie? Dakota: Uuu naprawdę jesteśmy taccy uroczy! Paolo: Zobacz jak zbajeruję kasjerkę! Wstał i podciągnął wyżej spodnie. Pewny krokiem oparł się o blat. Paolo: Piękności poproszę obsługę. Uderzył w dzwonek. Któraś z ekspedientek podeszła. Paolo: Witaj kochana! ???: Witam szanownego klienta, co pan sobie życzy? Paolo: Nie ja życzę sobie, ale może chrupniesz ciastko jak ja? ???: Wolałabym nie.. Paolo: Proszę.. Podstawił jej pod nos kiełbasę. Paolo: Świeżo ugrilowana! Przyglądał się twarzy i rozpoznał kogoś znajomego. Paolo: Jessica! Rzucił się jej w ramiona. Jessica: Paolo! Z lekko skrzywioną miną przytulała się. Bardziej uwagę skupiła na Dakocie. Jessica: Dakota… Dakota: Tak? Jessica: No.. Paolo: Powiedz, tłum cię znalazł? Jessica: No znaleźli i tutaj przyprowadzili, chcieli niespodziankę zrobić. Paolo: Łii! Więc co jeszcze robimy! Wracamy na statek! Złapał obie dziewczyny i ciągnął za sobą. Jedynie wymieniały się spojrzeniami. Budynek osiedlowy Znużony Xavier plątał się po mieście. Stanął przy jednym z budynków. Xavier: Ty! Uderzył w Shinjiego by sie zbudził. Xavier: Gdzie mam jej czy jego szukać! Shinji: Ono cię znajdzie. Xavier: Nie mów tak.. Wymierzył mu w twarz nożem. Shinji: Lepiej nie machaj nim. Xavier: Bo co ty.. Nagle coś strąciło mu nóż z ręki. Izma: Nawet się nie waż! Xavier: Huh? Uderzyła mu w twarz i wyszarpała mu Shinjiego. Izma: Tylko ja mogę go nieść. Xavier: Niechże piekło cię pochłonie. Izma: Wdzięczny jesteś i kiepski skoro mnie nie zauważyłeś jak cię tropiłam. Pokazane zostają ujęcia jak Izma skrywa się i obserwuje go w tłumie czy zza rogów w przebraniu. Izma: I tak to było. Xavier: o to mi nie chodzi, tylko o to! Wokół zbierał się wściekły tłum. Izma: Ow.. Shinji: Lewo, prawo, lewo, dół. Izma: Hmm? Tłum rzucił się do biegu, oni również się zerwali. Przed statkiem Zawodnicy jeszcze długo biegali po miejście. Nie mogli znależć drogi powrotnej. Chris: No to zobaczymy! Czas mija, mija! Ktoś z oddali zaczyna biec. Chef: W porcie nie mogłeś raz!? Chris: To popsułoby zabawę. Chef: Meh.. wkurzasz mnie ostatnio. Pierwszy wybiegł Paolo z dziewczynami. Paolo: Łiiii! Miotnął nimi o drzewa. Paolo: Ups.. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Za bardzo mnie poniosło chyba.. hehe.. Jessica: Moje plecy.. Dakota: Moje ciuchy.. Spadły w krzaczory. Z nich wyskoczyła Izma oraz Xavier. Izma: Głupi jesteś!? Xavier: Czego się czepiasz. Trzymał w ręcę kota nadziewanego na patyku. Xavier: To był sklep chiński! Izma; Po cholerę żeś to kupywał bezduszniku! Xavier: Złość na twych ustach rysuję się bardziej niż ślad ostrego pazura. Chris: Dobra wródżcie na statek. Oboje się oburzyli. Paolo: Ale to ja wygrałem! Chris: Nie? To było byście ich znależli! Nie chciało nam się ich sprowadzać. Paolo: Ale to wredne! Chris: Jakby mnie obchodziło... Na statek! Pogonił ich na niego. Chris: To czekamy na drugi dzień! Wchodzili na statek, a z oddali dziwna dziewczynka obserwowała go. Wydawało się iż to diabeł wcielony. Dzień 2 Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Po burzliwym szukaniu swoich pomocników, finaliści spędzili kolejny ostatni dzień na statku. Apartament Cała szóstka spędziła ostatnią noc na statku. Izma: Nie sądziłam, że tu wrócę. Shinji: Ja to przewidziałem. Usnął dalej. Izma: Śpij kochany, śpij. Ucałowała go w policzek. Xavier: Fuj… Z obrzydzeniem przyglądał im się. Izma: Ciesz się, że ktokolwiek ci pomaga. Xavier: Sam bym dał sobie radę. Wyciągnął nóż który oblizywał. Xavier: Mhaha! Izma: Naprawdę chory jesteś.. Xavier: Powiedz coś czego nie wiem.. Wredniawo się uśmiechał. Shinji: Więc.. Izma: Nie! Nie mów nic Shinji. Shinji: To chciałem powiedzieć. Xavier: Przerażacie mnie… Izma: A co w ogóle oni.. Podeszła i odsłoniła taras. Tym Razem Paolo siedział z Jessicą i Dakotą w jacuzzi i się czerwienili w trójkę. Izma tylko zasłoniła nie chcąc myśleć co zobaczyła. Chris (Przez głośnik): Zawodnicy! Zebrać mi się przed statkiem, czas na drugie wyzwanie. Czas wam zaserwować bólu do końca życia! Izma: On mnie przeraża.. Xavier: Zanim będzie fajnie! Boleśnie fajnie! Przed statkiem Chris: Witajcie popołudniu moi zawodnicy. Żadne z nich nie wykazywało entuzjazmu. Chris: Więc czas zrobić pierwszy krok. Pstryknął i cały statek stojący z nimi wybuchnął. Paolo: NIE!!! Xavier: W KOŃCU! Jessica: Ale dlaczego? Było tyle pięknych wspomnień.. Chris: Pięknych? To nie było piękne dla mnie. Dawno chciałem to zrobić. Izma: Zniszczyć dwa statki? Tak.. jeden geniusz to potrafi. Chris: I właśnie to robi. Ukłonił się. Izma: Mówiłam sarkastycznie! Chris: Żałosne wybrnięcie. Izma: Że co? Chris: Dobra nie jęczeć, widzieliście wybuch. To czas na.. Wyciągnął dwie torby. Chris: Czas na drugie zadanie, czyli dotarcie na szczyt! Będzie to trasa składająca się z kilku etapów. Jako, że Xavier jako drugi wczoraj dotarł z pomocnikami otrzymuje trudniejszą trasę prowadzącą przez dzikie rejony. Xavier: Nienawidzę natury… Chris: Paolo natomiast otrzyma drugą mapę z łatwiejszą trasą. Prowadzącą przez cywilizowane rejony co będzie znacznym ułatwieniem. Dziewczyny cieszyły się. Paolo: Łiiii! Chris: Cieszy mnie wasz entuzjazm. Jako, że wędrówka trochę zajmie na początek na mapkach dojdziecie do wskazanych tam punktów gdzie rozbijecie obozowiska. Ruszycie ponownie z rana Oboje z ciekawości sprawdzili swoje mapki. Xavier: Ale mi coś nie gra.. Uśmiechał się zadowolony. Paolo: Moja trasa jest dłuższa! Xavier: Moja krótka. Muahaha! Chris: Jego krótka bo na swojej drodze spotka niebezpieczeństwa. Twoja długa bo za nudno by ten wyścig wyglądał. Xavier: To takie.. Splunął na bok. Xavier: Uczciwe… Paolo: Ja tam nie narzekam. <3 Chris: A właśnie, pomocnicy właśnie maja wam dawać wskazówki i porady. To tyle ode mnie. No to ruszajcie! Dał im sygnał i cała szóstka wystartowała. Parking Drużyna Paola dobiegła pierwsza. Paolo: Dobrze dziewczyny! Spojrzał na nie. Paolo: Dziewczyny? Jessica: Dakota... Dakota: Jessica… Zawiało chłodnym wiatrem. Paolo: Oł noł… Jessica: Unikałyśmy tego tematu.. więc? Dakota: Wiesz co powiem? Była przygotowana na najgorsze, ale. Jessica: Dakota? Przytuliła ją po przyjacielsku. Dakota: Wykorzystała cię. Zrobiło się jej smutno. Jessica: Jak się cieszę.. Rozpłakana odwzajemniła uścisk. Dakota: Obie będziemy sławne i piękne! Jessica: Na zawsze razem! Dakota: Najlepsze przyjaciółki na świecie. Paolo: Owww.. Cały aż rozmiękł. Paolo: Piękna chwila. Jessica: Przepraszamy, już.. Obie wbiegły do samochodu przygotowanego dla nich. Paolo zasiadł na kierownicą. Gdzieś w lesie Wkurzony Xavier szedł z swoja mapa oraz towarzystwem. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia Xavier ją przerwał. Xavier: Masz być moja służącą? Izma: Jaką służącą! Xavier: Masz robić co postanowię. Izma: Niedoczekanie… Xavier: Masz się słuchać! Izma: Głuchy jesteś? Podprawiła Shinjiego na plecach. Izma: W życiu.. a iść muszę za tobą bo.. Xavier: Boisz się? Izma: Pff czego? Xavier: No nie wiem. Machnął przed nią nóż, ona wpadła spanikowana w krzaki. Xavier: Przed seryjnym mordercą chcącym złożyć swe krwiste ofiary w podzięce Czarnemu Panu? Z oddali ktoś ich obserwował. Dziewczynka satanistka: Czarny pan cię nawiedzi szybciej. Śmiała się i wykonywała ślad miodem. Po chwili zaszedł za nią niedźwiedź. Dziewczynka satanistka: Muaha! Rzuciła i cudem rozbiła miód przed nimi. Izma: Fuu.. Machnęła tękę. Izma: lepię się.. Xavier: To śluz! Izma: Chyba miód! Czuć po zapachu.. Nagle się przebudził. Shinji: Uciekajcie.. Izma: Cze.. Zauważyła jak niedźwiedź podchodzi obwąchując. Spogląda na jej twarz. Wstaje i wyje prosto na nią. Izma: AAAAA! Xavier: Ja się nie boję. Nagle pazurami zrobił mu ślad na klatce piersiowej. Xavier: NIE! Zaczęli uciekać przed nim. Autostrada Właśnie wyjechali prosto na drogę przez autostradę. Jessica: Paolo? Paolo: Słucham? Przerażona wbiła się w fotel. Jessica: Masz prawko!? Paolo: Oczywiście, że nie. Zaśmiał się. Nagle coś wybiło i kaszlnął obiadem w szybę. Paolo: Oj… Dakota: Ja nie chcę już pomagać! Paolo: Kontroluję sytua.. Najgle coś przebiło szybę i wpadło w pojazd. Jessica: Uderzyłeś w coś. Paolo: To tylko pręt… Dakota: Prawie mnie sięgnął.. Obie płakały z przerażenia. Paolo: Będzie dobrze! Odzyskałem widoczność. Jessica: Cud, że nie potrąciłeś nikogo! Paolo: Co? W tej chwili przedzwonił w biegnącego jelenia. Paolo: Chrupnęło coś autem.. Dziewczyny się złapały za ręce i modliły. Gdzieś w lesie Po prawie godzinnej ucieczce ich grupa schroniła się na drzewie. Xavier: Uff.. Izma: No świetnie.. Złapała się pnia. Izma: Jak my uciekniemy mi! Wodziła wzrokiem na niedźwiedzia. Wył i zachowywał się dość głośno. Xavier: Zniszczę go! Izma: Tknij a ciebie zniszczę.. Xavier: To co upośledzone dziecko zaproponuje. Izma: Upośledzone!? Wypraszam.. Xavier: Gdybyś nie była, to byś tak się nie czepiała. Izma: EJ! Prawie się obślizgnęła. Xavier: Muahaha… Sam prawie się ześlizgnął. Izma: Haha! Xavier: Zabawne.. Izma: Co zaczynasz! Ponownie się przebudził. Shinji: Jesteśmy cali? Xavier: Huh!? Był bardzo zaskoczony. Xavier: To nie wiesz? Shinji: Znam obecny stan rzeczy ale.. Xavier: Nie pieprz.. dla mnie jesteś oszustem! Shinji: W twoich oczach zawsze .. Izma: Nie oskarżaj go! Xavier: On nie potrafi wiedzieć wszystkiego. Izma: Ta? Xavier: Mówi to kiedy ktoś to powie! On kłamcą zawodowym jest, nie wszechwiedzącym! Shinji: Proszę.. spokój! Oboje na chwilę się zamknęli. Shinji: Chcesz wiedzieć? Wstał i odsunął się od Izmy. Shinji: Jeśli nie wierzysz.. Spadł z drzewa na dół. Zbliżył się do misia. Ten nagle się uspokoił. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę, misiek dał się pogłaskać. Shinji: Jest głodny.. musi przeżyć, spokojny.. miły.. Wystawił mu rękę z kapką miodu. Zaczął mu zlizywać z ręki. Shinji: Zejdźcie. Próbowali, ale chłopak nagle zasnął. Niedźwiedź się rozjuszył. Ponownie wbili na drzewo. Izma: Nie m a! Wkurzona zeskoczyła. Xavier zrobił podobnie. Chwyciła za chłopaka i uciekali dalej. Bocznica W międzyczasie Paolo po brawurowej jeżdzie w końcu doczekał się tego. Paolo: Jesteśmy cali! Jessica: CUDEM! Dakota: Dlaczego nam nie dałeś! Paolo: Emm.. Obok paliło się ich auto. Jessica: Musimy na piechotę iść dalej. Paolo: Ale mamy niedaleko. Dakota: Przez miasto? Zaczęła piszczeć z radości. Dakota: Zakupy! Jessica: Nie ma czasu na to.. Dakota: To może? Paolo: Zakręce brzuchem i ktoś nam pomoże? Dakota: Pewnie! Jesteś tutaj jak ja w Ameryce! Paolo: Łiii! Zadowolony pobiegł prosto na autostradę i zaczął przykuwać uwagę. Pierwszy lepszy pojazd się zatrzymał. Dakota: Oww! Zadowolona podbiegła. Jessica: Hmm.. dziwne trochę.. Las iglasty przy górze Skryci na jednej z sosen zastanawiali się co dalej. Izma: Musiałeś! Xavier: Musiałem. Zauważył jak niedźwiedź chce się wdrapać, ale nie może. Xavier: Głupie kreatury! Izma: Nie są głupie! Znajdą sposób by nas dopaść. Xavier: Urządzą nam rzeż niewiniątek. Izma: Twoje życie to wieczny horror!? Xavier: Horrorem są twoje jęki paniki… Izma: Weż.. człowieku ogarnij się wreszcie! Xavier: Wszystko mnie nie znosi.. Coś mu zabłysnęło. Xavier: Właśnie! Wstał i wydarł się na cały głos! Xavier: GRECJO! WASZ WRÓG CZAI SIĘ NA WAS! Izma: Usłyszą cię idioto! Xavier: I mają.. Śmiał się na cały głos. Izma: Nie ogarniam cię… Zbocze góry Dakota znużona podróżą przysnęła. Jessica jak i Paolo podziwiali dalej widoki. Jessica: Wiesz? Paolo: Ta? Jessica: Wtedy w tym wyzwaniu świetnie się z tobą no wiesz.. Paolo: Pracowało? Jessica: No nie tylko, było zabawnie. Paolo: Szczególnie przed tym ołtarzem ślubnym. Jessica: Tak.. Uśmiała się Jessica: Ah Sierra i jej mania. Paolo: Dokładnie. Jessica: A właśnie dziękujemy panu. Kierowca: Nie ma sprawy. Jestem twoim wielkim fanem, dzieciaki was kochają. Paolo: Owww.. jak miło! Kierowca: To zaszczyt pomóc. Paolo: A mógłby pan nas wysadzić w.. Zerknął na mapkę. Paolo: Jakiś kurorcie o nazwie „Pola elizejskie” Kierowca: Stracę pracę ale co tam! Przygazował i zjechał z autostrady. Las Izma: Znudzona jestem.. Ledwo co się trzymała. Izma: I zmęęęczona! Xavier: Nie jęcz.. Izma: Nie mam siły się wydrzeć.. Xavier: Nie nadchodzą.. oni.. Zaczął się rozklejać. Xavier: Nie chcą mnie dalej nawiedzać i nienawidzić.. Izma: Ty płaczesz? Padła na gałąż. Izma: Świat się kończy. Xavier: Ja.. Spojrzał jak misiek uciekł. Xavier: Zniszczę ich wszystkich! Wkurzony cisnął noże. Zeskoczył z drzewa i w ataku furii zaczął je ciąć. Izma: Posiedzę jeszcze dłużej niż myślałam. Rozczarowana westchnęła. Ostoja nocna Właśnie miał się kończyć drugi dzień wyzwania. Paolo wraz z dziewczynami dotarli do miejsca wyznaczonego przez Chrisa. Paolo: Jesteśmy! Jessica: Aww ten pan naprawdę nam wspaniale pomógł! Krzywo się rozglądał. Jessica: Może nie będzie tak strasznie.. Dakota: To okropne miejsce! Szarpnęła za namiot. Dakota: Fuj.. Paolo: Wiecie dziewczyny ja je ogrzeję! Jessica: Wiem.. ale to nie ma sensu. Paolo: Co nie ma sensu? Jessica: A nieważne.. Dakota: O co ci chodziło? Jessica: Już nic.. Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): Stwierdziłam, że Dakota jest odrobinkę naiwna. Odrobinkę. Jessica: To.. Weszła do namiotu. Paolo: Wchodzisz? Dakota: A w życiu. Paolo: Jak chcesz. Wszedł do namioty. Gdy Dakota poczuła na sobie ukąszenia komarów. Dakota: Zróbcie mi tam miejsce! Wbiła za nimi do namiotu. W ten sposób minęła kolejny dzień wyzwania. Gdzieś na skarpie Padnięci Xavier oraz Izma położyli się na ziemii. Izma: Nie wytrzymam.. Ciężko oddychała. Izma: Naprawdę cię strąciłabym gdybym siłę miała. Xavier: Milcz.. Ciężko dyszał. Izma: Ja.. Sama nie mogła już nic mówić. Tylko położyła głową. Izma: Musiałeś wpaść w furię? Xavier: TAK! Przyłożył sobie kamień. Xavier: To mnie rozliżniło. Izma: Kiepski sposób. Xavier: Zamknij się albo zepchnę cię. Izma: Nie masz też siły.. Xavier: Na to zawsze znajdę. Zaśmiała się. Izma: Padło mi chyba bo śmieję się z tego. Xavier: Ugh.. Odwrócił się na bok i drużyna odpoczęła sobie. Śpiąc przez całą noc. Dzień 3 Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg I w końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym rywalizacja się zakończy. Namiot w połowie drogi Był wczesny ranek. Wyzwanie trwało już sporo czasu. Paolo z drużyną spokojnie spędzili całą noc. Jessica przebudziła się pierwsza. Jessica: Gdzie jestem? Rozciągnęła swoje ręce. Jessica: Auć.. Dakota: Jeszcze kilka godzin.. muszę pięknie wyglądać.. Jessica: Wstawajcie.. Zaczęła szturchać Paola i Dakotę. Jessica: Ludzie.. Paolo tylko machnął ręką, a Dakota przekręcała się. Jessica: Powiedziałam WSTAWAĆ! Wrzaskiem wypłoszyła ich z namiotu. Dakota: AAA! Paolo: Znowu nas coś zje! Cheerlederka wystawiła głowę zza namiotu. Jessica: To ja byłam.. a no tak. Dakota: Co się stało? Jessica: Nie już nic.. to był sen. Dakota: O czym? Jessica: Koszmarny! Nosiłam.. Chwila grozy. Jessica: Worek na ziemniaki. Dakota: Ty biedna! Przytuliła ją. Paolo: Wiecie co.. musimy iść. Dakota: Ale.. Jessica: Ma racje! Jest wcześnie więc. Dakota: Wygramy dla Paola szybko i pójdziemy.. Jessica: Do salonu! Dakota: Odnowy! Jessica i Dakota: Biologicznej! <3 Paolo: Oww.. Wziął kawałek z swoich zapasów i zaczął jeść. Paolo: Z moim włosiem lepiej to smakuje! <3 Dziewczyny przemilczały co zobaczyły. Zebrały swoje rzeczy i zaczęły iść. Paolo: Smutno.. Zajadał dalej swój smutek. xD Skarpa, Poranek Xavier stał dumnie wczesnym rankiem na skarpie. Xavier: Przeznaczenie.. Machnął ręką sypiąc piaskiem. Xavier: Sprawienie by zniszczyć to o co walczyli. Rzucił nożem w dół. Xavier: Jest osiągalne. Odwrócił się nie przejmując nożem. Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli mam wygrać to nie dzięki szczęściu, nie dzięki wierze. Tylko dlatego, że byłem zdeterminowany! Xavier: Wy.. Kopnął w Izmę. Izma: Co ty! Nagle wyskoczyła. Xavier: Ruszamy. Izma: Za wcześnie.. Xavier: Słuchaj się mnie. Izma: A to.. Skarpa zaczęła pękać i dziewczyna miała spaść. Xavier ją chwycił, a ona ledwo co zdołała złapać Shinjiego. Xavier: To co teraz? Izma: Chcesz się targować! Dyndała lekko obijając się o skały. Izma: Zrobię co zechcesz.. Xavier: Hah.. Pociągnął pomagając im. Xavier: Gdybym was zabił nie mógłbym zniszczyć marzeń. Czasem sama śmierć nie jest gorsza a ból i strach odczuwają. Muahaha! Izma: Psycholem jesteś.. Zaczęła sama biec przed siebie. Xavier: Dzięku.. Muahaha.. Zaczął iść za nią. Prosto trasą ,która była zaznaczona na mapie. Okolice szczytu Wycieńczony Paolo, późnym wieczorem zbliżył się do bramy. Paolo: Drużyno! Jesteśmy.. Ledwo co stąpał. Paolo: Nigdy się tak nie nachodziłem.. Ufff.. Jessica: Ale to był spacerek w sumie. Dakota: Dokładnie kochana! Jessica: I nie jesteś na mnie już zła? Dakota: Aj mówiłam ci! Ta wredota cię zmusiła. Jessica: Naprawdę cieszę się. Przytuliła się do niej. Jessica: Obiecuję! Będziemy przyjaciółkami na całe życie! Dakota: No mam nadzieję! Muszę cię na zakupy zabrać! Jessica: I potem do kosmetyczki! Dakota: Na mani Jessica: Pedi Dakota i Jessica: I super odstesowujący masaż z hiszpańskimi ciachami! Xavier: Wy! Z oddali z ścieżki pojawiła się przeciwna drużyna. Izma: Biefniem! Xavier: Nie damy im! Cała szóstka biegła ile sił. Szczyt Olimpu Chris: Zawodnicy się zbliżają, więc mamy chwilkę! Czas przedstawić naszą lożę przegranych, którzy nie pomagają w zadaniu! Jo: Sam jesteś przegrany McLean! Chris: Mówi osóbka którą wywalili. Wkurzona zaciskała pięść. Chris: Kontynuując. W kolejności eliminacyjnej! Powitajmy B! Machnął ręką na przywitanie. Chris: Lian! Lian: Proszę nie filmujcie.. Zasłaniała się ręką. Lian: Wyglądam ohydnie w kamerze i na zdjęciach, nie chcę żeby klisza pękła.. może jeszcze coś mi się stanie. Chris: Rozmaryn! Rousemarie: Rousemarie Chris! Nawet nie wiesz kto w programie jest! Wszyscy dziwnie na nią się spoglądali. Rousemarie: Co? Izma: Znam cię skądś? Brick: Ona w show była? Chris: Jasne… chyba… idziemy dalej! Lightning Lighnting: Shi-Lightning do usług. Całował swoje mięśnie. Chris: Izma jak i Shinji są nieobecni. Jakimś cudem zgodzili się pomóc Xavierowi, więc ich pomijamy. Kolejny jest sierżant Brick! Brick: Tak sir! Jo: Wal się klocku. Brick: Czym!? Valentina: Chociażby ręką słodziaku. Nagle się zarumienił ze wstydu, a wszyscy pozostali wybuchli śmiechem. Chris: Ahahaha.. aaa… Scott i Dawn którzy zaginęli. Scott: To nie było zabawne Chris. Dawn: Nie zgubiliśmy się. Machnęła swobodnie ręką. Dawn: W naturze nic nie ginie. Chris: Eh hipisi, kto ich zrozumie? Nasz słodka uwodzicielka, Valentina. Valentina: Kocham was wszystkich, nie tylko mężczyzn. Mrau! Chris: Kujonek Cameron. Cameron: Nie kujon tylko wybitnie utalentowany. Chris: Wmawiaj sobie co chcesz. Zapatrzony w swoją konsolę Sam. Bez opamiętania grał nieobecnym wzrokiem w jakąś gierkę na konsoli. Chris: Eh.. Staci. Staci: A wiedzieliście że.. Wszyscy: Nie chcemy wiedzieć! Staci: Ojj… Chris: Multi-Mike! Mike: Hehe.. nie milti.. Nerwowo się drapał. Chris: Wściekła, że zawaliła pojedynek! Jo! Jo: Ja go nie zawaliłam. On był ustawiony! Chris: Raczej wątpię. Uśmiechał się wrednie. Jo: Skopię cię jak program cię skończy Macdurniu. Chris: Chyba urocza parka sezonu Zoey i Shen! Zoey: My.. Shen: Nie.. Zoey: Jesteśmy Zoey i Shen: Parką! Chris: Tacy zgodni! Awww… Kolejne dwie panie również pomagają.. chociaż iloraz inteligencji tej grupy nie przekracza dwudziestu. Jessica i Dakota pomagają Paolo w zdobyciu tej fortuny. Więc kolej na łysolkę Annę Marię! Anna Marie: Tylko nie łysa. Sprayowała sobie sztuczną perukę. Anna Marie: Tylko z nowym sexi fryzem. Chris: Nasz przebiegła manipulantka, Kelly! Kelly: Ta kasa powinna być moja! Chris: Każdy przegrany tak mówi. Kelly: Nie jestem przegrana! Wkurzona wstała z miejsca. Kelly: Byłam sławna, popularna.. miałam ich w garści, ale grubas i mroczny mnie oszukali. Dawn: Proszę.. pogódź się z sobą. Twoja aura mówi, że emocje się w tobie burzą. Kelly: Cicho! Dziwnie mrugała okiem. Kelly: Nie oszalałam! Chris: Pewnie… Zakręcił kółko przy głowie. Chris: No i na koniec, Victor! Victor: Oszukany na końcu, ale kumpel wygra. Wystawił rękę w górę. Victor: Dajecie ziomale! Chris: To nasz loża przegranych, która będzie wspierała finalistów. Zaczęły się jęki. Chris: Albo wkurzała. Nagle były brawa zadowolenia. Chris: Ależ oni są niewymagający. No więc czekamy na naszych finalistów. Powinni się pojawić wkrótce. Zauważył w oddali pierwszą grupę zawodników. Chris: I.. Obie drużyny w tej samej chwili przebiegly. Xavier: Nie! Paolo: Co? Izma: W końcu.. Chris: Hmm.. to kłopot mamy. Xavier: No co ty! Chris: To chyba czas na kolejne zadanie, ostateczne ostatecznych. Oboje westchnęli. Paolo: Mnie się nie chce.. Xavier: Mi też.. Chris: Na pewno? Pokazał przed ich oczy walizkę z pieniędzmi. Xavier: Zawalczę by to spalić! Widownia się zamuciła. Paolo: A ja urządzę model party! Żeńska część wiwatowała. Paolo: Modelki też będą. Męska część wiwatowała. Chris: To było dziwne.. więc! Finałowe starcie, to będzie.. tam, dam dam. Chef podstawił im wszelką broń do wyboru. Xavier: Muaha! Paolo: No nie.. Chris: A pomocnikom dziękuje. zostali zaprowadzeni na widownię. Chris: Widzimy się po przerwie! Reklama Co się dzieje z nią? Pokazane jest zdjęcie Naomi. A co się stało z nimi? Pokazane jest zdjęcie Iris i Cheryll. Zaginął? Pokazane jest zdjęcie Poula. I co do choley to tam robi! Pojawiło się zdjęcie Vicky/Ricky Oni wszyscy trafili prosto na wyspę… Bez wyjścia! Przetrwanie Totalnej Porażki! Nie możecie tego przegapić! Finałowy Pojedynek Spotkali się na ostatnim zadaniu, które tym razem miało naprawdę wyłonić zwycięzcę. Xavier: Zniszczę cię. Paolo: Zobaczymy. Chris: Wybraliście broń, więc czas na widowisko. Zostali wpuszczeni na arenę. Sam Chris zajął miejsce w honorowej loży. Chris: Zawodnicy! Wszyscy przegrani siedzieli na trybunach. Chris: Witam was w ostatecznej walce pomiędzy naszymi zawodnikami! Valentina: Szalenie ekscytujące! Staci: Ta, mój kochany dasz radę! Victor: Roztrzaskaj Xaviera! Izma: Jesteście okropni.. Rousemarie: No dokładnie. Valentina: Zaraz? Ty jesteś zawodniczką? Xavier: Milczeć przegrani! Powiedział to tak donośnie, iż od razu wszyscy ucichli. Paolo: Ojej.. Niepokojąco trzymał spodnie. Xavier: Ty.. Wyrwał jedną z maczug. Xavier: Będziesz podany na mym ołtarzu dla Lucyfera! Paolo: O co to to nie! Wkurzył się i sam wyciągnął maczugę. Paolo: Jak ktoś ma stworzyć podanie to ja! Xavier: Masz pojęcie o czym mówię!? Paolo: Chcesz zrobić ze mnie przekąskę dla swych zmyślonych urojeń! Xavier: Ty… Cały aż kipiał ze złości. Xavier: NIKT MI SATANIZMU NIE BĘDZIE PROFANOWAŁ! Shinji: Pomyliłeś się.. chodziło o … Z całej siły uderzał w Paolo maczugą. Shinji: W sumie wiele to nie zmienia… Valentina: Ohhh jaka szkoda, że żadnej z pań tam nie ma. Zoey: Żartujesz? Oni walczą na śmierć i życie! Dawn: To naprawdę przyniesie im tylko zgubę. Paolo: Upsik! Znowu cudem uniknął. Paolo: Bomba gazowa! Odwrócił się i puścił siarczystego bąka. Xavier: Hahahaha! Paolo: Co? Wykonał czteropalczaste uderzenie wybijając Paolo w dal. Xavier: Zwłoki pachną gorzej. Pulchny nie mógł uwierzyć, ale otrząsnął się z tego. Paolo: Auć.. trochę w dyńkę poszło. Chwycił za ostateczną broń. Paolo: Zobaczysz to co potęga! Xavier: Żałosne.. Biegł do niego. Paolo: Moment Zmieszał się dystans. Paolo: Chwileczka. Przeszedł do działania. Paolo: Już! Wepchnął mu do ust kawałek spod własnej pachy. Cała widownia się zniesmaczyła tym widokiem. Xavier: AAA! Zaczął się dławić i kasłać. Xavier: NAWET W PIEKLE BY TEGO.. Paolo przedzwonił mu i odrzucił jak on wcześniej to zrobił. Paolo: I odlatujemy! Xavier: NIE PODALI! Uderzył w ziemię i zdarł sobie kawałek ubrania. Paolo: Zajebiaszczo! Pomachał zawodnikom. Xavier się jednak podniósł. Xavier: Dlaczego nie.. Lekko ugiął się. Xavier: Nie położysz się! Paolo: Też chcę wygrać i spełnić marzenia! Więc przykro, nawet jeśli jestem miły. Pokonam cię. Xavier tylko się śmiał. Paolo: Nie rozproszysz mnie! Rzucił się do biegu by zadać cios. Paolo: Łup! Grzmotnął go z maczugi. Paolo: Jep! Zasadził brzuchem uderzając nim. Xavier: Muahhh.. Odbił się i uderzył prosto w Paolo, ten w końcu upadł. Paolo: Woo.. przetarł się po twarzy. Xavier: Umrzyj! Sięgnął po maczetę. Paolo: To nie fair! Chris! Chris sączył sobie świeżo wyciśnięty sok oglądając w ciszy poczynania. Xavier: Rozedrę z ciebie wszystko! Rzucił się do ciachania. Poprzecinał mu ubranie. Paolo: Niefajnie! Zaczął uciekać, za nim sączył się tłuszcz. Xavier: Huh? Paolo: O nie! Mój sosik z grila.. Xavier: U.. Nagle się poślizgnął chcąc zadać cios i nabił nożem w parówkę. Paolo: Spadaj od mojego jedzenia. Złapał za jego nóż. Xavier: Zostaw mój skarb! Oboje zderzyli się z całej siły głowami, przegrani westchnęli. Scott: Prosto z dyńki. Jo: To się nazywa rozrywka na wysokim poziomie. Nagle po tych ciosach doszło do niesamowitego odurzenia zawodników. Oboje padli prosto na deski. Chris: Uu ciekawie! Kto się po.. Oboje nie dawali znaku życia. Chris: Hmm.. Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden nie wstawał. Chris: Dalej! No.. Jeden z zawodników wstał. A okazał się nim… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Chris: Xavier! Podniósł się! Xavier: Hah.. Splunął na bok. Xavier: Ave sataniście! Dumnie uniósł swoją maczugę. Xavier: W końcu.. mrok wygrał! Niebo zrobiło się czarne i zaczęło grzmieć błyskawicami. Chris: Gratulacje! Wygrywasz Grecję Totalnej Porażki. Xavier: Muhahaha! A gdzie forsa! Chcę ją spalić! Chris: No właśnie tutaj zaczynają się schody. Valentina: O czym mówisz Chris? Dawn nagle wyciągnęła dziwny pręt. Dawn: Wyczuwam niesamowicie mroczną aurę wokoło. Shinji: Oczywiście, bo za chwilę. Izma nagle zaczęła go całować. Chris: Wspaniale, wspaniale.. ale! Xavier: Ale co!? Chris: Wiesz.. pewna osoba chciałaby z tobą pogadać. Xavier: KTO! Odsunął się pokazując małą dziewczynę którą spotkał wczesniej. Dziewczynka satanistka: Panie Xavierze.. pomógłby pan? Xavier: W czym!? Dziewczynka satanistka: Nasz kult musi się rozwijać. Potrzebujemy ofiary.. Xavier: Oww… chcecie spalić pieniądze? Dziewczynka satanistka: Pewnie! Zdobędziemy więcej wiernych nasz przywódco. Xavier: Nie odmówię ci, proszę.. Dał jej walizkę i nagle pojawił się jej błysk w oku. Dziewczyna kopnęła mu z całej siły w krocze. Xavier zawył w niebogłosy i padł skulały na bok. Paolo: Ajć.. taki trzask to tylko gdy kość od kurczaka łamię… Rousemarie: Kto łamie kości? Paolo: A kto pyta? Rousemarie: Naprawdę i ty mnie nie kojarzysz? Przyglądał się widowni, nie wiedząc kto mówi. Paolo: Hę? Rousemarie: To absurd. Scott: Ej! Gówniara ucieka z walizką! Valentina: Kto pierwszy zgarnie kasę! Cała widownia rzuciła się w pogoń za uciekającą dziewczynką. Chris: Haha! To na tyle! Oglądaliście Grecję Totalnej Porażki, którą prowadziłem ja wasz wspaniały Chris McLean! Xavier: Ona mi zniszczyła przyrodzenie.. Chris: Fuj.. nie na wizji.. Xavier: Jii.. to Boboli.. Chris: A co mnie to!? Chefie odlatujemy. Poszedł prosto do helikoptera. Kamera się oddaliła pokazując leżącego Xaviera. Xavier: Ona mi zapłaci.. ja zniszczę ten cały świat.. Myahahah.. Z oddali było słychać wściekły tłum. Xavier: NIE!!!!!! Nagle Paolo wrócił na miejsce. Paolo: Zjedz se ogóra, to ci się przeczyści rura! Kopnął go na pożegnanie i pobiegł dalej. Alternatywna wersja zakończenia Sama wcześniejsza walka wygląda podobnie. xD Nagle po tych ciosach doszło do niesamowitego odurzenia zawodników. Oboje padli prosto na deski. Chris: Uu ciekawie! Kto się po.. Zanim dokończył jeden z zawodników wstał. A okazał się nim… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Chris: Paolo! Podniósł się! Xavier: Yay! Zwymiotował bokiem. Xavier: Normalnie pulpety dla wszystkich! Dumnie uniósł swoją maczugę. Paolo: W końcu.. będzie jedzonko! Na niebie pojawiła się tęcza, która dawała po oczach jaskrawymi kolorami. Chris: Gratulacje! Wygrywasz Grecję Totalnej Porażki. Paolo: Yaaaay <3 Daj pieniążki! Chris: No właśnie tutaj zaczynają się schody. Valentina: O czym mówisz Chris? Dawn nagle wyciągnęła dziwny pręt. Dawn: Wyczuwam niesamowicie mroczną aurę wokoło. Shinji: Oczywiście, bo za chwilę. Izma nagle zaczęła go całować. Chris: Wspaniale, wspaniale.. ale! Paolo: Ale co!? Chris: Wiesz.. pewna osoba chciałaby pogadać. Paolo: KTO! Odsunął się na bok. Dziewczyna podeszła do leżącego Xaviera. Dziewczynka satanistka: Panie Xavierze.. Xavier: Zostawi mnie… Dziewczynka satanistka: Nasz kult musi się rozwijać. Potrzebujemy ofiary.. Xavier: Oww… ale nie spalę pieniędzy… Dziewczynka satanistka: A jednak nie można było ci ufać! Xavier: Co!? Dziewczyna kopnęła mu z całej siły w krocze. Xavier zawył w niebogłosy i kulał się na boki. Dziewczynka wyrwała Chrisowi walizkę i zaczęła uciekac. Paolo: Ajć.. taki trzask to tylko gdy kość od kurczaka łamię… Rousemarie: Kto łamie kości? Paolo: A kto pyta? Rousemarie: Naprawdę i ty mnie nie kojarzysz? Przyglądał się widowni, nie wiedząc kto mówi. Paolo: Hę? Rousemarie: To absurd. Scott: Ej! Gówniara ucieka z walizką! Valentina: Kto pierwszy zgarnie kasę! Cała widownia rzuciła się w pogoń za uciekającą dziewczynką. Chris: Haha! To na tyle! Oglądaliście Grecję Totalnej Porażki, którą prowadziłem ja wasz wspaniały Chris McLean! Xavier: Ona mi zniszczyła przyrodzenie.. Chris: Fuj.. nie na wizji.. Xavier: Jii.. to Boboli.. Chris: A co mnie to!? Chefie odlatujemy. Poszedł prosto do helikoptera. Kamera się oddaliła pokazując leżącego Xaviera. Xavier: Ona mi zapłaci.. ja zniszczę ten cały świat.. Myahahah.. Z oddali było słychać wściekły tłum. Xavier: NIE!!!!!! Nagle Paolo wrócił na miejsce. Paolo: Zjedz se ogóra, to ci się przeczyści rura! Kopnął go na pożegnanie i pobiegł dalej. Po Finale Jest to część wspólna dla obu zakończeń. Chris: I co Chefie niezła zabawa co nie? Chef: Mogło być lepiej. Chris: Przestań! Była i będzie zabawa. Obok niego siedziała jedna osóbka. Camilie: Właśnie! Chris: Camilie! Miło cię widzieć. Teraz jesteś sławna dzięki mnie! Camilie: Tak.. dzięki tobie i.. Chris: I masz mi się odwdzięczyć. Camilie: Ciekawa jestem jak… Chris: No jak to jak? Wyciągnął jej listę. Chris: Tyle sezonów i bez gwiazdorskiego? Chef: Już to zaplanowałeś!? Chris: Trzeba być zaradczym. Machnął grzywką i się uśmiechnął. Camilie: Skoro muszę.. Chris: Bez wykrętów. Chcę ich dalej pomęczyć. Hahahahahaha! Bez opamiętania śmiał się dalej. Camilie: Pogięło go? Szepnęła Chefowi na ucho. Chef: Padło mu na starość. Camilie: Widzę.. nie chcę tego złapać, jestem przecież sexi modelką! Chef: Ugh… Camilie: Hmmm… Zerknęła na zawodników. Chris: Najlepsi sami! Camilie: Chyba.. dokładnie tak! Chris: Będzie się działo. Więc widzowie! Obrócił się do kamery. Camilie: To na żywo jest! Chris: Za kilka tygodni, gdy ogarniemy ekipę wracamy w kolejnym sezonie. Camilie: Cudownie! Chris: Po tej Grecji mam ochotę na inny ciekawy region. A jaki? To się domyślicie! Bo zapraszam was do obserwowania i oglądania poczynań wspaniale dobranej obsady absolutnie gwiazdorskiej! Bądż gotowe nasze małe Hollywood. Zapraszam was do Totalnej Porażki: Gwiazdorskie Starcie! Chef: Znowu szpanujesz… Chris: Nie gadaj tylko leć dalej. Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki